


Getting Better

by TheDorkSide



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big brother steve rogers, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkSide/pseuds/TheDorkSide
Summary: Steve confronts you about the changes in Bucky's life.





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on my Tumblr: https://justbuckyimagines.tumblr.com/post/161344919548/getting-better
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think!

Everyone noticed, but Steve was the only one willing to say anything. He watched as you cleaned up from dinner; everyone had their days to do it, today just happened to be yours. As everyone left the dining area, he waited until they were gone before walking up to you.

“Hey,” he spoke softly, resting on the counter beside you.

You averted your eyes from the sink to look up at him, a small smile on your face. “Hey, Steve. What’s up?,” you replied, turning your attention back to scrubbing the plate in your hands.

He crossed his arms and rubbing his chin before he spoke. “When I finally got through to Buck, and even when he got out of cryofreeze, he wasn’t the same.” At this point, you were curious. “He was antisocial, locked himself away, wouldn’t talk to anyone. I could hardly get him to eat. Then, when Tony hired you, things changed.” 

Your scrubbing had stopped, your hands resting in the soapy water. You watched him out of your peripheral vision, your eyes tracing the soap stains on the faucet. 

“He wanted to get out more. He began to eat, exercise, and would actually come out his room. I asked him what happened for to act like this, but he wouldn’t say anything.” Steve’s eyes moved from his feet to your face, watching your reaction. You slowly turned your head, realization slowly showing on your face. “He did it for you. He does it for you. A couple days ago he told me that. He’s concerned for your safety, Y/N.”

A blush was now covering your cheeks. You moved your gaze back down to the sink, thinking about all the times Bucky would come to the lab to have his arm checked. He always asked you to do it, and you just figured it was because of the beef him and Tony still have. The feeling of lingering glances now had a source, you realized. 

“So what are you saying, Steve?,” You asked tentatively, looking at him from behind your hair. 

“I think you know what I’m talking about, Y/N.” A small smile grew on his face as he watched you turn red. “I just want to say thank you. If you hadn’t come along he probably would’ve never picked himself back up.”

“No problem,” you replied, the smile on your face blending with your red cheeks.

Steve gave you a friendly pat on the shoulder before he left, leaving you to your thoughts.


End file.
